The Other Princess
by renea-lilith
Summary: You thought it was over? You were wrong. There's a new princess hanging around town, but she's been there long enough that she's almost forgotten who her sister is. Who's this princess? What is her power? Read, reply and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok first, before I start, I'll give you a short intro about the story.

* * *

A young girl, no older than 17 possibly 18 stood in front of a poster on a wall. She had short bangs that curled a bit on her forehead, a low rise ponytail that also curled a bit at the ends reached down to her waist; dark sunglasses with a silver edge at the top but not at the bottom covered up her eyes, a thin black neck cocker with a small bell at the bottom adorned her neck; a black zip-up jacket over a white and red tank top, and a pair of dark denim blue jeans tucked into a pair of knee high black boots. Her left hand was placed on her hip showing that she had a thick ring on her middle finger and thumb, while on the other hand she had two thin bracelets and nothing else.

The poster she was staring at was an old one of the Three Lights. "I wonder how they're doing," she thought to herself, "it's been a while now since they left." An older looking girl passed by, stopped, and then turned towards her, "do I know you?" The one from before looked out the corner of her eye then turned her head, "what's your name?" The older girl answered in a bit of a happy tone, "Usagi … Tsukino, Usagi. What's your name?"

"Miya Akakoumi (princess red light beauty) … but I guess that we've never met then." The blonde haired girl pointed towards Miya's hairstyle, "the reason I asked is because your hair style is much like that of Seiya's hairstyle … right down to the bangs." Miya turned her head towards the wall, looked at the guy in the middle of the poster and smirked while answering, "Kou Seiya? My hair looks like his? Now if you don't mind," she said turning and walking off in another direction, "I have to go to the store before going home. See you later odango. (dumpling)" Miya got a good five feet away before Usagi answered, "eh? Hey! Only certain people can call me that!"

Sometime later…

Miya was trying to open up her apartment door with one big bag in her arms, "damn this bag." She tried one more time before the bag was lifted out of her arms and into one of her neighbor's arms, "good evening Miya-chan." Miya looked up and saw the nicer of her neighbors, "ah … thank you for helping me out Chiba-san. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to open the door like that." He smiled at her, "I figured that you needed a little bit of help, I was on my way to meet my girlfriend." Miya got the door open and went in to put her keys and mail down by the front desk by the door, "yeah I think I met her today;" she said getting the bag from him and walking into her apartment, "I was in front of a department store staring at an old picture when she asked 'do I know you'. She seems nice." He rubbed the back of his head a bit before speaking, "Usagi? You met her?"

"Yeah she said that my hairstyle reminds her of that guy from that band … um … the Three Lights I think," she said walking back towards the door after putting down her bag in the kitchen, "Seiya … I think she said." He laughed a bit, "that's what I thought when I came back. I remembered that both of your hair styles match." Miya rubbed her forehead, "Chiba-san … I swear … you're too much of a nice guy to be hanging around me. My bad habits might run off on you sooner or later. Anyways you better go before you're late." He rubbed the top of her head, "you're sweet … you're almost like a little sister."

"Well I am younger than you. Now go before you worry her!" He waved his hand and walked off. Miya sighed, closed her door, and stood in the darkness. "We 'look alike' don't we? Sweet like a little sister huh?" She walked up to the mirror hanging above the front desk and took off her sunglasses, when she looked up she had scarlet red eyes, "if only I were the sister of Seiya. Oh well," she muttered pressing the button to her answering machine.

_You have two new messages _"Two messages? How pathetic am I?" _First message: (beep) Miya! Sweetie! Listen to this: a recording company wants you to give them a sample of your work so I sent them over that song you've been working on… _"Whatever." _…and they loved it! They want to meet you and talk some business, am I a damn good manager or what?! Anyways call me babe. (beep) Second Message: (beep) Miya? I'm not sure if I got the right number or not… _"You did idiot." _...but I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a movie. You know my number, I think, um anyways see you. (beep) End of messages._

Miya folded up the bag and put it up, walked into her bathroom, and brushed her hair. "A nice hot bath sounds good right about now." She put the brush down and put up her hair in two separate hoop-like forms with the rest of her hair falling a little past her chest.

After the bath…

Miya put on a late evening meal for herself, sat down at her table, and rubbed her forehead before lighting her incense burner. "A little like home … but the only difference is, is that nobody's around. Sister …" she said taking in the smell, "… I may be here but you're there … I want to be there with you but I can't. Listen to this song that I'll sing for you ... hear my voice sister!"

In the recording studio the next day…

I don't mind you telling me  
What's been on your mind lately  
I don't mind you speaking up  
I know sometimes I can be  
All wrapped up and into me  
I can be in such a rush  
Just slow me down  
Slow me down  
Tell me tomorrow everything will be around  
Just slow me down  
Slow me down  
You're the one that keeps me on the ground  
Baby you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You can even be blunt  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love  
I can take your honesty  
All your words weigh heavily  
Listening to you all the time  
I want to be there for you  
The way you've been there for me  
Always help me walk the line  
And slow me down  
Slow me down  
I know you will always be around  
Baby you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You can even be blunt  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
All this time we thought we knew each other  
Now that I am leaning on your shoulder  
I can tell you baby that  
You're right when you're right and  
You're wrong when you're wrong and  
I can be weak 'cause I know you are strong  
Baby you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You can even be blunt  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love (_x2)_  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love

"Hey yo Miya! Come on out!" Miya took off her head set and walked out of the recording studio and into the main recording room. Her manger smiled with glee, "your voice is a hit, they love you, and they want to make sure that you become bigger than those stupid Three Lights. How's that sound?" Miya looked down at her feet then stared him in the eye, "I know them … they're like family to me and you say that I can become bigger than they were?" He looked at her then at everyone in the room, "well that is if you're dedicated enough to become that big." She moved her bangs away from her sunglasses, "I am but I don't think you are. Now leave me alone, I have other work to do right now."

"B-b-but … Miya, sweetie, babe I-…" he said before she put up her index finger right behind her while heading out, "say one more thing and you'll understand why I live alone and on my own." Out of the studio and into the streets she went. "I am Miya Akakoumi … I am Miya Akakoumi … I am-…" she stopped saying to herself when she saw five girls happily talking with each other while looking at the same poster that she did.

"I just still can't face the fact that they lied to us for a short time!" Miya hit behind a wall and carefully listened to the girls speak. "Now, now, calm down Rei, it's been a while now since then that you should forgive them." She carefully peeked around the corner and saw that one of the girls was Usagi; "dumpling?" The short haired girl spoke up, "I think that we all miss them somehow. Isn't that right Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded her head, "right. I really do miss Seiya, even in the end I guess." Miya narrowed her eyes a bit while she spoke up again, "I mean if it wasn't for them then I would've given up and not be here." The other blond girl elbowed Usagi in the arm, "even have Chibiursa?" Usagi blushed and rubbed her head, "Minako-chan … you're weird you know that right?"

"But still, if it wasn't for them then there would be no future, no Chibiursa, no nothing!?" They all nodded their heads as Miya stood upright and breathed before walking out into the open, "so because of Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, then you five would have no future to what?" Usagi walked up to her, "Miya-chan? How long where you listening to us?"

"Just … long … enough …"


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi moved her hand towards her friends, "in that case … everyone meet Miya Akakoumi … Miya-chan meet my friends." Miya moved her head kind of down but up at the same time and glared through her sunglasses at each of the girls. The one with the short pixie-styled hair spoke up first, "Miya-chan, I'm Ami Mizuno, nice to meet you." The next one to speak was Rei, "I'm Rei Hino … are you by any chance related to Seiya?"

"Geez … Rei-chan don't be rude to her, sorry about her she always acts like this. I'm Makoto Kino by the way," said the tallest girl. Finally the other blonde and last person spoke up, "Minako Aino's the name, and becoming a star is the game!" All her friends had anime sweat drops going down the side of their head besides Miya, who just stared and didn't speak. Ami did turn back to Usagi while speaking out loud, "she does have some resemblance to Seiya-kun. Do you think that Seiya has a sister?" Miya's eyes grew big behind her sunglasses as Usagi stared at her, "that's what I thought but she didn't want to answer my question."

Rei and Minako swarmed around close to Miya overlooking her entire figure while saying in unison, "she's thin … hair style the same … skin color the same … attitude just about the same … are you sure that you're not related to Seiya-kun?" An anime mad mark appeared on her head while answering the twosome, "if I were then wouldn't I have Kou as a last name instead of Akakoumi?" The two stopped moving and said together with their heads nearly touching but a bit of some space, "for all we know you could be related to Taiki-san since your hair is in a shade near his even though it's black. Or you could be related to Yaten-kun since you two have identical personalities. So which one is it?"

Miya turned her head towards the street, "I'm not answering your stupid questions." Rei balled up both of her fists towards her own head, "why not!?" Miya slightly turned her head back, "it's my secret. Besides I haven't seen my sister in a long time that the only thing I remember about her is that both of us have the same eyes." Rei tried grabbing her sunglasses, "then let's see what color your eyes are." Before Rei could even get close Miya grabbed her by the wrists and gripped them hard, "in your dreams!"

"Hey! Are you looking for a fight," someone said behind them. Miya held on tight to Rei and didn't turn her head while Rei focused on who was talking. Minako blinked a couple of times before saying anything, "Michiru-san … Haruka-san." Haruka spoke again, "I asked if you were looking for a fight." Miya gave a sly smile while answering, "why? You're not strong nor fast enough for me, so what's the point?" Haruka walked up to them, "if you are related to them then you wouldn't mind showing us your eyes?" Miya pushed Rei backwards while still holding her wrists then turned on her heel, "then try getting them off." Haruka punched Miya, "don't mind if I do." Miya caught Haruka's fist in hers, "see? To slow for me."

Haruka kept on throwing punches while Miya kept on dodging them. Usagi took a step forward, "Haruka-san stop!" Michiru shook her head, "don't bother them Usagi. This is their fight." Usagi looked at Michiru then back at Miya and Haruka. "Stand still!" Haruka threw another punch that came close to Miya's head while Miya's left foot turned outwards and pushed the body towards Haruka causing Miya to tackle her. "You just wait." Haruka took a couple steps back and breathed a little, "you're good." Miya wasn't even gasping for air when she came again towards Haruka. "But not good enough!" Haruka finally made a hit on Miya as she went into a nearby wall. Haruka pushed an arm up against her throat while Miya gripped hard and good.

"Haruka-san! Stop that right now," Usagi yelled trying to pull Haruka away from Miya. But Haruka was too busy taking off Miya's sunglasses, "open your eyes!" Miya opened her eyes showing off their scarlet red color. Usagi let go of Haruka's coat and backed up a bit, Haruka had a surprised look on her face as she also took a couple of steps back letting her fall to the ground for a bit. Miya coughed then stood up with a pissed off look, "my hair is black and my eyes are red. Anything else you want to conclude!?" Haruka dropped her glasses from the shock of seeing Miya with red eyes and stared. Makoto walked over towards Haruka and picked up the sunglasses while handing them back, "it's probably better for you to go on ahead and go."

"I will …" she said snatching back her glasses and putting them on, "… all you crazy people." Just as she got five feet away from them a guy suddenly appeared in front of her and turned kind of reddish, "you look so cute without your sunglasses on! Why don't you ever take them off?" Miya glared at him while he spoke in a fatter-of-factly tone, "wait don't answer that. Miya sweetiw I've been looking all over for you … the recording signers want to you to sign with them. They think your voice is better making re-mixed versions of songs. They also think that your songs are too light for-…" She yelled at the top of her lungs at him, "Akagane-san! My songs are pure! If they don't want to even listen to them then I don't want anything to do with them!" She stormed off a little before her wrapped his arms around her waist and near the neck, "demo … I can't do this without you! Your voice is pure sounding but your music is too lighthearted! They say they can help you write better songs or, as they say, better for remaking some of the old songs the Three Lights made!"

Miya looked up a bit and stopped. He began to overreact a bit, "Miya-chan! I can't do this without you!" She turned her head around a bit as something caught her eyes, "what's that?" Everyone (including the other girls) turned towards what she was speaking of and saw a person form from a thickness of vines that came out of the ground. The person was a guy with short navy blue hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, and a skin tight long sleeved blood red shirt with skin tight black pants and knee high flat white shoes. He smiled at them and held out his left arm out towards the side, "the name's Hideaki … and you're perfect for my mission." Minako yelled out towards him, "really? And what would that be? Super bad fashion tips?"

He held out his other arm outwards then pulled the both of them together above his head, "I'll save that for you to talk about … Crystal Demons … attack!" In the palm of his hands several shiny crystals appeared then went into the ground growing several thick vines that grew into black winged creatures with sharp razor teeth, long knife like fingers, oversized propped feet (kind of like a dog) and a long slender tail.

"Look out," Usagi yelled out as one of the demons came over at Miya and Akagane-san. He did a cry of fear (sort of) as Miya pulled her glasses up on her head. Just as one landed right where they were standing everyone was confused a bit as they heard Miya's voice from above, "here's a mental note Hideaki: you'll never catch me in a million years!" They all looked up and saw Miya standing on top of a light post with Akagane-sane hanging for dear life right below her. Hideaki moved an arm towards her, "attack my pets!" Three more demons came right at her as Akagane-san let his grip go and fell on his head knocking himself out. Miya jumped up as all three hit their heads together and flew up trying to get her when she dodged every single attack. "It's like …" Rei began to say finished off by Ami, "… she's dancing." Miya landed on the ground and stood up without a single scratch on her as Hideaki boasted like a little girl, "that's not fair! All of you attack her!" All of them came right towards her as the group called upon their powers.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!"

"Sailor Scouts Unite," they all yelled together. Once done transforming Neptune and Mercury called upon their attacks and took direct aim at the demons, "Neptune Deep Submerge!" It was a direct hit to three of the demons causing them to stop for a bit. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Another direct hit to two of the demons; but soon all of them began to move again. "It's not working," Mars called out. Miya narrowed her eyes as one demon came close to her, "my turn! Himi (fire beauty) Crystal Power, Make-Up!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Himi Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Hideaki held his hands close to his face while staring at Miya who was glowing a bright white color with fire all around her. The Sailor Scouts watched as Miya transformed into Himi.

* * *

Miya held up her arms close together above her head as fire swarmed around making white gloves that stopped a little past her wrists with dark scarlet red as the ending. While she pulled her arms down a little the fire went closer to her body and made her outfit. Her top had no sleeves, a dark scarlet red sailor thing (the part that's around the chest and stops at the bow) with white stripes along the edges. Her pendant was a heart with wings that was smack dab in the middle of her chest. 

The top stopped just half an inch after her pendant so the fire went around the stomach making the top a mid-drift … then the fire went around the hips making a pair of short shorts that was the same dark scarlet red color with white along the edges. Then finally as Miya/Himi spun around one last time (pulling one leg up in the air) the fire separated in two making her shoes … they were white with dark scarlet red near the knees with a golden star in the middle.

Himi stood up, moved her hair away from her face just as a sudden burst of fire changed her black hair into a deep dark red-almost blood red, and opened her eyes to revel that her red eyes changed into blue eyes. Also with the fire burst, a thin golden band (like the Star Lights) was around her forehead with a mini star that dangled in the middle and neck band was a regular scout band but the color was dark scarlet red with white trim around the top and bottom with a golden star in the middle; she also had moon shaped earrings with a heart dangling from below.

* * *

Himi did a back flip and took on a pose while saying at the same time, "my fiery heart outshines your dark crystals, for your punishment I will be of service to you!" All of the scouts stood their ground as Himi un-posed and gave an evil glare at Hideaki while he spoke with a scared face, "I don't care if you're a fire girl-I just want to win. Dark Crystal Demons attack her with all of your might!" All of the demons swarmed around as Himi stood still and looked about. As one came from her right she ducked and kicked the thing in the throat as it crashed into another demon. While starting to land, her shoe heel was placed on the forehead of a demon, and then pushed herself up towards the sky. When she was about to fall, Himi held out her left hand and appeared a miniature staff with a star at the bottom. 

"Star," she began to yell as she spun around in the air, "Fiery Surge!" Himi's weapon suddenly made a whip of fire that hit every single demon at once. Hideaki ducked just in time to see all of the demons change back into crystals. "I'll get you for this," he yelled at her then disappeared the same way that he came. The Sailor Scouts watched as Himi landed on the ground without a scratch as she moved her whip back yelling out, "crystal capture!"

All of the crystals came close together forming together and entered her pendant. A bright white light engulfed her for a bit then died off quickly, Himi smiled and turned on her heel to walk off. "Wait!" She stopped and turned back around, "dumpling?" Sailor moon ran up to her and held Himi's hands in hers, "will you please tell us who your sister is?" Himi's eyes grew a little bit bigger as the other scouts walked closer to them.

_(I don't like doing this but I thought it would help.)_

Mars: Could your sister be Chibi Chibi?

Himi: Why?

Mars: Your hair and eyes match hers.

Mercury: But her hair is black and her eyes are red.

Jupiter: She could be related to Seiya right?

Mercury: That's what I'm talking about!

Himi: Girls? …

Neptune: Then if she is then she's from beyond our universe.

Uranus: And we have to-

Jupiter: Have to what!?

Venus: If she is Seiya's sister then how come she didn't go back?

Mars: Or maybe she's the sister of Chibiursa?

Himi: … girls? …

Moon: WHAT!?!?!

Mercury: She does have Chibiursa's eyes.

Venus: I still vote for Seiya.

Jupiter: What was their princess' name again?

Himi: … anyone? …

Jupiter: Her name meant 'fireball' that's all I know.

Mercury: Princess Kakyuu I believe.

Moon: She could be related to any of them!

Himi: … ok I give … HEY LISTEN TO ME!!!!

All of the scouts turned their heads and looked at Himi who looked kind of pissed. When they all looked at her Himi yelled at the top of her lungs, "if ya'll would pay attention to me, you would know that I have no memory what so ever!" She sighed as the scouts gave her their fullest interest now. Himi calmed down as she sighed again and said in a much nicer tone, "the only thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. The doctors told me that they found me one morning not breathing at all; they brought me in and kept me there until I woke up. Once I did wake up they said that they found me and asked how I got there. I didn't know … I didn't know who I was … the only thing that remained in my head was that I was looking for something."

Moon: Looking … for … something?

Himi: Yeah, I didn't know what but I was.

Mercury: Then how did you know that you were a scout?

Mars: Or your name?

Venus: Or your sister?

Jupiter: Or anything at all?

Himi: That's a good story all by itself.


	4. Memories Past

Himi retransformed into Miya then walked over to the unconscious Akagane-san. She pulled out a mini notebook from his coat, wrote something down, then placed it in his hand and stood up staring at the others that did the same thing.

Miya pulled her sunglasses back onto her eyes and placed her hands in her pockets while she walked away from the battle scene. She sighed as she turned a corner and walked up some stairs to a temple. Rei walked closer and made a light speech, "since we're going to be here a while I think you should tell us why you have no memory." Miya stopped and stared at her. Usagi walked up and gave Miya a smile, "I want to know as well Miya-chan." Miya turned her head towards Usagi a bit more, "dumpling there's no need to call me 'chan'. I'm 18 you know." Ami acted confused, "you said you have no memory so why do you know all of this?" Miya pulled her sunglasses off again and placed them in one of her jackets' pockets, "like I said … that's a whole story by itself."

_

* * *

_

"_Doctor … this storm's getting kind of bad out," said one of the nurses._

"_I see, is the backup power system in order," he asked looking outside the window._

"_Yes. We triple checked everything and it seems to be in order."_

_The doctor put his hands on the glass window and stared outside seeing a figure walk up towards the front doors. When some thunder went off in the background the figure became clear that it was a young girl._

"_There's a girl outside," the doctor yelled heading towards the doors and ran right over to her, "hey!"_

_The girl collapsed and hit the ground just as the doctor got close enough to her and yelled at the top of his lungs, "hey! Wake up! Are you all right?! Hey!"_

_The nurse had called out a stretcher and helped the doctor to get her inside as fast as they could._

_One week later …_

"_Is she coming around doctor?"_

_The girl moaned and started to move around as she slowly blinked and regained her eyesight._

"_She should be coming out of her slumber _soon," he said placing his hand on her forehead, "are you ok?"

The girl blinked at the doctor then looked around the room and saw the nurse, "where am I?"

The nurse had on a pale pink outfit with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into a bun with a nurse's hat holding it in place, "the hospital. Do you know who you are?"

The girl looked back at the doctor who had thin glasses, brown hair, and a gentle smile to his face, "take your time thinking ok?"

She moved her head showing that she understood, "ok … I …" she slowly said then became tired again, "… I'm sleepy."

The doctor smiled again and pulled the covers up closer towards her chin, "I gave you some medicine that would do that, and we'll try this again once you wake up."

She fell back asleep within a second and had a strange dream. She was sitting on a grassy green hill with blooming flowers and moving clouds all around her. Her hair was pulled into two separate hoops … with some hair falling from the hoops down towards her back and some longer hair falling in front of her ears down towards her chest … her bangs and hair moving loosely with the breeze. A golden necklace with some stringed pearls was around her neck as well as having matching earrings to have in her ears. Her outfit looked like that of a princess outfit … off the shoulder with black trim, long white sleeves under red parts falling off from her trim down towards her elbows, her top had white going down the center with red sparkles all over, her skirt had a white see through thing with red as the underskirt, and red kitten heel slip on shoes with white sparkles near the toes.

She was enjoying herself on the hill when the sky changed from blue to grey. She opened her eyes and stood up seeing a nearby city suddenly go up in flames. Her eyes grew big as the reflection of the flames came and went in her eyes.

Some dark shadowy figures grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the city, "your sister has ordered us to get you somewhere safe!"

She pulled up her skirt and began to run towards a crystal like shaft. All of the figures ran in and slammed the door shut. The girl started to breath hard as something hit the door and startled her.

"We mustn't let them get to her," yelled one of the figures pushing up against the door trying to hold it shut.

Another figure pushed against the door as well as a third figure pulled the girl further towards the back of the room, "now listen!"

The girl had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the figure, "I am."

"You must get to safety … we can't save this planet if you're hurt ok," the figure told her grabbing tight onto her shoulders, "your memory will be lost once you get to safety but this night will haunt your dreams until you remember."

Two different screams was heard as the wind picked up and the figure close to her stood and protected her, "you have your sisters eyes Himi! But your name is Miya Akakoumi!"

Himi woke up from her nap and sat up, "I … remember …" the doctor came in and began to check for any further sickness, "I remember … my name is Miya Akakoumi … what color are my eyes?"

The doctor looked at her then answered, "red … I've never seen that color before. You must have some kind of special DNA for that to happen."

Miya looked down at her hands and noticed that her hair was loose and down, "black?"

"Yes," the nurse said taking a brush and began to brush her hair, "it's long too."

Miya noticed that a sound was coming from somewhere, "music?"

The doctor walked over towards the door and closed it, "sorry about that. A musical group called the Three Lights are playing their last performance live."

Miya waited for the nurse to stop then looked up at the doctor, "I want to listen."

* * *

Miya had a little bit of hair being blown in the wind as the scouts finished listening to her story. 

"And the rest is kind of weird. I found a job at a music store when Akagane-san walked in and looked about finding a Three Lights cd and noticed my hair and sunglasses. He asked if I knew how to sing … one of the guys working with me said that I could if I wanted … I did and he got me a booking at a place to make demos … made two … and that's what he was complaining about when Hideaki attacked us."

"You must sing really good if they want you to re-record the songs Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki performed," Usagi said looking up into the sky.

Miya looked at her then stared at her feet again, "for some reason I don't want to. It's like they're too important to change."

Rei moved her hand by her head, "that's true … the originals are always the best. But why those songs and not any of the other songs out there?"

Miya shrugged her shoulders, "probally because that was the same company that the Three Lights worked with in the past."

Ami perked up her head a bit, "that's right. Whatever popular songs they do they always make remixes but very rarely let their clients make their own songs. Miya must be one of those who have a rare chance to sing her own songs."

She nodded her head, "right. I have some songs written down and others still in the hands of the company that wants to be cheap."


	5. A New Lookalike?

Miya looked at herself one last time in the mirror by her door as she opened up a small eye case thing and put on some blue contacts, "this is such a pain sometimes," she said then looked back in the mirror seeing that her red eyes turned into a dark purple color. She nodded her head, grabbed her book bag, and went out the door.

"Miya-chan?"

She turned around a bit and saw it was her neighbor, "Chiba-san."

"Why are you wearing pants," he asked looking down a bit then back in her eyes, "it's a school day and you are a girl right?"

"Un," she said then rubbed some of her bangs, "but I don't like the girls' uniforms one bit. The skirt is way to short for my height so I wear the boys' uniforms."

He smiled and headed over towards the elevator, "well then let's head off before we're late."

At Miya's school …

"Akakoumi-san!"

Miya looked over towards her left side and saw a couple of girls with green pleaded skirts that fell about five inches past the hips, green collars with green ribbons and ankle length socks with a pair of loafers.

"Akakoumi-san," they yelled together as they came closer towards Miya.

"O-hi-yo," the pixie-styled blonde haired girl said.

"We heard that you might sing some Three Lights songs," said the brunette haired shoulder length girl.

"You heard right … just wish it wasn't true," Miya said rolling her eyes towards the sides.

"But you're so cool! You just might be cooler than the three of them put together," they said together.

Miya stood back up and stared at them. They were blushing while staring at her, but before Miya could even think of anything else to say the school's bell rang.

"We better get going you two," Miya said closing her eyes and walking off.

"Ahhh," the two cooed while turning a full red and (magna) drooling just a bit as they watched her walk off.

Miya walked all the way inside, put on her school shoes, and walked up the stairs towards her classroom. She entered and took her seat next to a window near the back of the room as the rest of her classmates walked in as well.

"Hey Miya-chan is it really true that you're going to re-do some Three Lights songs," asked a girl with a smirk on her face, ear-length curly hair, and kind of heavy on make-up.

Miya looked up at her then stood up clenching her fists tight, "what if I say yes? What will you do then Yuri-chan?"

She made a smirk laugh, "you know you don't have a chance since my father runs the company and he let's me have whatever I want."

"What daddy don't know what hurt him right," Miya said giving the same smile back at Yuri, bending her arms a little, and having the teacher walk in.

"That's right," she said walking off towards her seat across the room.

Miya noticed that at the same time Yuri walked off a boy with a hairstyle similar to that of Yaten's hair (but brunette colored) came through the door. Miya had a weird feeling all of a sudden and noticed that his eyes were a different color than what they were suppose to be from the outline of his eyes-like her contacts. He saw her and stared right back as Miya bounced back from her sudden feeling and sat down.

Yuri saw the whole thing and turned back towards the front. The same smile from before came across her face again as she quietly laughed to herself.

At lunch ...

The mood was somewhat different. Miya was standing alone and on the roof. The wind blew a little as she just stood near the fence with her eyes closed and her hands in her pockets. Her short sleeved button-up white shirt moved in the wind a little, her dark green (almost black-green) ankle length pants ruffled just a bit over her black loafers, bangs moving just as much as her pants, and her ponytail moving just as much as her shirt towards the fence.

Miya tiled her head down then back up hearing joyful laughs. She turned and looked down seeing several groups of friends sitting together enjoying their bento boxes. She narrowed her eyes and had a somewhat pissed off look.

"Friends are over rated when you have a duty as a scout," she said to herself then looked up staring at the nearby rooftops.

At that same time the same guy from her classroom was watching her from behind the rooftops' door. He was half staring at her eyes and half watching her hair move in the wind … he just stood there in the shadows with a doubtful look to his eyes but a stern look to his face. "Scout huh," he said then disappeared in the shadows.

After school ...

Miya clutched her book bag in her right hand that was slugged over her shoulder and her left hand in her pocket. She turned a corner and got stopped by Usagi and her girls, "Miya-chan! Want to go somewhere with us?"

"Dumpling? Um no I have to go to the recording studio in a bit."

Rei moved her hand like a fan, "and why not?"

Because I have songs to-…" she stopped as Usagi walked over and held onto her arm, "…why are you doing that?"

"Because you might be related to Seiya, he always liked messing with me so I figured that you would enjoy my company as well," she said making a puppy dog face.

Miya was a little taller than she was so it was kind of weird to that Usagi was holding onto her, "uh … um … ok … I guess you can come."

Usagi leaped up in the air, "yey! Arigato Miya-chan!"

An anime sweat drop rolled down Miya's head as she closed her eyes and watched Usagi and her friends. Minako grabbed Miya's arm with the book bag while Usagi grabbed the other and they started to drag her away.

While being dragged away Miya felt a weird vibe and looked off into the shadows of a nearby building's alley way and saw that boy again. He had a stern look to his face as he watched them walk by. Once passed, Miya turned her head back, saw that he walked out into the sun's light, and turned her head back around … knowing that he was still there watching.

As he stood there with a light breeze blowing his hair a bit his phone went off, "hello … yes … I think I've found her … ok … meet you there." He put his cell away, gripped his bag a little tighter, and walked off towards the opposite direction.

* * *

A tall shadowy figure was watching from a rooftop the entire time. A second shadowy figure came close to the first one, "lets' go." Within a second both figures were gone and all went peaceful.

Or at least … for a little bit …


	6. Dark Diamonds Hurt

"Dumpling!"

Usagi went into a wall that caused a loud bang, which was heard throughout the room, which in turn caused the microphones to pick up the sound and cause an even louder sound to be completely unbearable.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

The people recording the song had to take off their headset, Miya as well, and made everyone hold onto their ears in pain.

"Get her out of here," yelled the recording producer.

The guards pulled her out of the room once the sound died off a little; everyone took in a sigh, and called for a break.

Miya walked out of the booth, placed her hands on her hips and into the hallway finding a puppy eyed Usagi staring at the door. Miya sighed, closed her eyes, and sat down next to her.

"You can't run around in a recording studio dumpling."

"I know …"

"Then why did you act like a kid," Miya said opening a single eye.

"I got too excited."

Miya closed her eye again and leaned against the wall. Usagi looked up at her and blushed a little.

"I remind you of him huh," Miya said although she had her eyes closed the entire time.

"How'd you know?"

"You breathed differently …"

"Oh."

"Almost like a little gasp, but I guess I have that effect. All the girls at my school write me love notes and sometimes refer to me as a boy."

"Miya-chan?"

Miya sat back up but leaned closer towards her knees, opened her eyes, turned her head towards her, and gave a weak smile.

"But I guess I should take that as a compliment right dumpling?"

Usagi's cheeks turned a cherry red as she stared into Miya's eyes, still purple from the contacts, and same smile that Seiya had.

"_She really does look more and more like Seiya," she thought to herself, "but her personality is something else."_

"Dumpling?"

Usagi blinked once and had her thoughts pulled back hearing Miya's voice.

"Let's go, the break should be over and the recording voiced over by now."

Miya stood up and held out her hand for Usagi's hand.

"Uh … ok."

Usagi took her hand and felt a weird power from the touch.

"_Ice cold? But she has a flame of warmth around her. How can this be?"_

* * *

Yuri stood outside her father's recording business studio and stared up at it. She sighed and looked straight ahead.

"_Why does she get all the attention? I'm rich, popular, beautiful, how come I'm not the one being stared at!?"_

"You really want to know?"

Yuri gasped and turned around seeing Hideaki standing right behind her.

"W-who are you!?"

"Hideaki. You have a bright crystal to your heart, it should be used with power."

Yuri stepped back just as Hideaki formed a single dark crystal in his palm and had it aimed right at Yuri.

Her eyes became big as she screamed from the pain.

* * *

Miya stopped singing all of a sudden as her mind told her that it was Yuri whom she heard scream.

"Miya? Sing!"

Miya looked over at the window and saw Akagane-san stare at her with a mad look to his face. She blinked and moved her head a little staring at Usagi. Miya reached inside her pocket and took out her star shaped locket with a heart engraved in the middle.

"Let's go," Usagi whispered towards her girls and slipped out of the room.

"Gomen," Miya said looking back at Akagane-san, "but I need to go to the bathroom real fast. Where is it?"

Outside …

"Aw, that crystal has no shine to it."

Hideaki was holding Yuri's diamond heart crystal. He watched as it went from a white diamond to a black diamond.

"Guess it has no use to me now."

"Stop right there!"

"Hmm?"

Hideaki looked up and saw Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus staring right at him ready to fight.

"What now?"

"With every battle we face, we find the light while in the dark. We are the Pretty Sailor Solar Sensei! In the name of the universe we will punish you!"

Hideaki did a fake yawn and waved his hand at them, "don't bother me unless you're Himi."

They did an amine fall then stood back up with a distressed look.

"Why only Himi-chan?"

Hideaki looked back up at them then looked at Yuri's crystal.

"I don't have to tell you shit, go bother someone else with your nonsense."

They jumped and landed a ways away, "like what!?"

He stared at them then gave a smirk, "how about running for your lives? Dark Diamond …"

They took a step back as they watched the black diamond change into a human creature.

"… have fun with them Snow Queen."

The diamond creature had ice blue skin, hip length straight white hair, blue moth eyes, a skin tight white reviling outfit, white heels, and black butterfly wings.

"Snow … Queen!"

The scouts stood their ground as Snow Queen raised her hands close to her face then formed a single ice spear that took aim and landed five inches away from Sailor Venus because she ducked just in time.

"Not cool!"

Hideaki laughed and boasted, "Dark Diamond Creatures take after their holders, in this case that girl."

He pointed to Yuri who appeared to be dead but was really sleeping. Some color was gone from her skin but her chest still rose and fell as she breathed.

* * *

Miya ran outside as fast as she could trying to dodge all the people standing in her way. Once she got to the second main lobby she saw the guy from before. He was leaning against a pillar with his arms folded and a mad look to his face.

"I've been waiting for you."

She stopped, stood right before him, and saw what a cool character he was. He had dark sunglasses over his eyes, a small chain with a gold cross over his short sleeved blue camo shirt, a black wrist band on his right wrist, black skater shorts that stopped an inch after his knees, and white tennis shoes with dark blue trim and laces.

"What's your name again?"

He looked up at her and pulled off his sunglasses showing that his eyes weren't hazel brown with sea green like before in the classroom, but they were orange.

"You really have forgotten everything huh?"

Miya took a step back and turned towards the door.

"I'm in a hurry."

Just as she took off he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close enough to his face to make it look like he was going to kiss her.

"Don't mess with them. Stay with me Miya and I'll make sure you remember your past."

She put a hand on his chest and tried to push away from him.

"Miya! No … Princess, stay with me!"

Her eyes grew big, turned her head back around, and stared into his eyes, "P- … Princess?"


	7. Masaro Shirokousaka

"You called me … princess. Why?"

Miya stared at this brunette haired orange eyed guy whom held her close and with such warmth it calmed her.

"Because you are," he said staring into her fake purple eyes, "you're my princess."

She tried to move again but he held onto her tighter now, she felt his hand run through her ponytail as his head rested on top of her head, she calmed down right away and heard his heart beat.

While Outside …

"Snow Queen!"

"Ahh!"

All the scouts became trapped within a thick layer of ice cold webbing; each girl became cold within a few seconds and started to shiver.

Hideaki held his left hand by his chin and his right on his hip as he laughed.

"As I've said before, no use bothering me unless you're Himi."

The girls started shivering real bad at this time as their skin slowly began changing colors.

"Himi-chan …" Sailor Moon slowly said, "… help us."

* * *

"Huh?" 

"What?"

He let her go a bit as she turned her head at the door, "I thought I heard something."

He moved some of his bangs out of his face as he let her go.

Miya walked over towards the window and looked outside to see Snow Queen wrap another layer of ice over the old one and the Sailor Scouts drop to their knees. Miya gasped and turned back around to the guy.

"We have to help them!"

He looked up at the window then back at her, "demo …"

"Now," she yelled at the top of her lungs while reaching for her pendant and holding it close to her heart.

He rubbed the back of his head then patted her shoulder, "ok … only because you said so Princess."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar locket like Miya's as he took a step in front of her and gave a smirk.

"The name's Masaro Shirokousaka."

She smiled at him then turned towards the door yelling with all her heart …

"Himi Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Kawasaka Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

* * *

The bright white light from before came around Miya again as the fire surged with her body while Masaro's light was a sea blue color with water forming all around him. His way of transforming was similar to that of Miya's but with a big difference in just about every way. 

Sparkly clear blue water was going all around his body and making his outfit … he had his hands up as water formed around them making white hand gloves with deep blue going down the back of his hand and around the edge of the gloves. (Kinda like T.M. gloves but with blue on the back) When he pulled his arms down towards his side the water formed around his body … unlike the Star Lights Masaro kept his male body and took on the outfit.

A deep blue, no sleeved, button up, with a wide v-neck shirt that went down to the top of his hips appeared with the water. A white undershirt with short sleeves came right as his pendant appeared smack dab in the middle of his chest. (in other words: right where his blue shirt stops in the middle of his chest his pendant connects the two shirts together with just a thin line of skin showin in the middle)

The pendant was ocean blue and tear shaped with silver wings coming right out of them. As he turned one last time he moved his feet so that the left foot pointed to the front and the right pointed towards his right; the water swirled around them making white shoes under ankle length sea green pants.

But at that very same time that the water pulled away from his feet it also slowly became like a bomb then disappeared showing us that his hair style was the same as before but, like Miya, changed color. This time his hair was dark orange with the same golden band around the forehead and his eyes were hazel yellow mixed with tan brown. A wire thin ocean blue with sea green neck band came around his neck as he smiled and made his pose.

* * *

Outside …

Hideaki watched with a smirk on his face as the scouts nearly dropped dead from hypothermia until a burst of water unfroze the ice and made the scouts hold their arms on their arms as they shivered.

Hideaki looked up at the light post, the spot where it came from, and saw not only Himi but Kawasaka as well as they spoke at the same time.

"Who's he!?"

"I am Kawasaka … with the brilliance of water and ice as my power I can command those two however I please."

"You already know my name and being one with fire is my game. With such passion and desire to control such a thing I can however I want with it."

They jumped and landed in front of the scouts as Himi turned and held out her whip at them, "Warming Shooting Stars!"

As she turned and hit every one of the scouts with her whip their skin changed back to normal color and they stood up with more energy than before. Himi turned back around as Hideaki ordered Snow Queen to attack.

Himi looked over at Kawasaka just as he stood still and remained calm until Snow Queen got within teen feet, closed his left fist as tight as he could, and saw bright blue light come out.

"Star…," he yelled as a blue arrow and bow grew out of the light and into his hand taking aim at Snow Queen heart.

Miya also called upon her whip again taking aim at the heart as well, "Star…"

As Snow Queen got within three feet another blue light came from the tip of the arrow, "…Aqua Arrow!"

Himi used her weapon just as he did his to make a combo attack, "…Fiery Surge!"

The water and fire attack swirled about each other and pierced Snow Queen's heart and made yet another bright light that she vanished into leaving behind only Yuri's crystal.

Himi pulled her whip back as Kawasaka caught it and walked over towards her to put it back. The scouts swarmed around Himi with hearts in their eyes besides Mercury.

Mars: He's so hot!

Jupiter: Kawasaka huh?

Venus: And here you have us thinking you don't like guys.

Moon: You should ask him out if he didn't already.

Himi: (blush) … well um …

Moon & Venus: Already!?

Mercury: Let's give her a chance to speak.

Jupiter: You always assume that nothing's wrong when in fact it is.

Mars: You worry too much Mercury! Let us do the talking!

Himi: … hey you guys …

Moon: That's right, listen to us, or to me at least!

Venus: Why you? You already know who your love is.

Moon: Is it a lot better than not knowing at all?

Mars: And what is that suppose to mean?

Himi: … guys …

Kawasaka: … they do this a lot? … (Mars and Moon pulling each others hair)

Himi: … guess so …

Jupiter: Hey she didn't mean anything by that!

Venus: Let her go Mars!

Mercury: We're friends remember?

Himi: … let's just go …

Kawasaka: Ok, you can crash at my place since it's Friday night. Plus it's closer here …

Himi: Fine with me. See ya'll around ok dumpling?

Scouts: (Moon and Mars stop) Huh?

Himi: Good night.

Both Himi and Kawasaka jumped and landed in the bushes that were right next to the building as they changed back and walked off.

* * *

_masa-elegant _

_ro-son_

_shiro-white_

_kou-light_

_saka-hill_

_kawa-river_


	8. Friends of Masaro

Ok this is kind of awkward … I just did some more research for my names and found that Himi can mean several things besides my _fire beauty _ser-name. While looking around some more it can mean _princess_ while it can also mean _hi _for scarlet red (which I guessed right) and _mi _for cloud. Hehehe … at least I got the colors right. But amazing things can be found while just looking around on Wikipedia. In fact, go there one of these days and look up _magical girl_ and see what looks good. Ok now that I'm done with my brief little information it's time to start the show!

* * *

When Miya and Masaro were walking off by the way of the park (that was located next to the recording studio) the same shadowy figure from before stood still, watched them leave, and vanish into the night as if it teleported into thin air. 

"Different beds right?"

Masaro turned his head back around a bit to look at Miya, "what was that Princess?"

Miya used her book bag to hit Masaro on the back of the head while keeping a cool figure with her eyes closed.

"Don't call me Princess. I do have a name you know."

Masaro rubbed his new minor wounded head and stood back up catching up to Miya's pace while trying to explain to her.

"I'm sorry if I do that ok? It's a bad habit that I can't seem to shake since we got here from our planet but -…"

"Planet!?"

She stopped and turned towards him dropping her book bag and taking hold of his arms near his shoulders.

"What do you mean planet!?"

He blinked a couple of times at her then moved her hands away from him while closing his eyes and placing his hands in his pockets. 

"We're not from this planet Miya. So your time with those girls is limited as long as I'm with you ok?"

Miya stood still staring at his face. His eyes were a light pink and his cheeks were a rosy pinkish red as the features upon his face changed to bitter sadness. As she stood there and watched him her flashback of the fire came back to her mind.

The two figures from before were still there unknown to her memory, but the only one she saw clear as daylight was Kawasaka holding the door up from whatever was outside.

She blinked and saw that Masaro was still upset from something.

"Arigato."

He turned towards her as she repeated it again.

"Arigato for holding the door up and protecting me from whatever that thing was outside."

He gave a very weak weary smile as she said all of what she knew.

"You were the one that yelled to the other two 'we mustn't let them get to her' and it was your scream that I heard first."

He got close to Miya again and leaned over to stare into her eyes while he spoke softly to her.

"We love you Miya, we would never abandon you unless it was an order. Your sister appointed us your bodyguards and part of your court because we had such a deep love for you."

She smiled and closed her eyes as Masaro lifted her chin up and slowly went in for a kiss.

"Masaro!"

He gasped and darted away from Miya as she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the sound seeing two other guys.

Masaro blushed hard as he held up his hands towards them, "I can explain!"

The shorter of the two took a step forward and yelled at Masaro, "how!?"

"I didn't kiss her! I swear!"

"Liar!"

The guy that took a step suddenly appeared in front of Masaro as he used his speed to get away from the guy.

Miya looked at the mini fight of dodging and hitting then turned her attention back at the taller guy that was by her side now. 

He was older looking, wore his hair like Taiki but was a dirty blonde super light brunette mixed of colors, and his eyes was a pure dark emerald color. His outfit was a mix of dark purple and white colors. He wore a long sleeved dark purple jacket with a white button up shirt with the buttons being dark purple, white pants with a dark purple-almost black looking dress shoes.

Miya suddenly blushed at his cool physical feature and looked down at her book bag that was lying on the ground in front of her.

He bent down and picked it up for her, "my lady."

She blushed some more and held out a hand to reach for it as he placed his hand in hers and kissed the back of her hand.

Masaro and the other guy saw what he did and yelled in unison, "Shiko!"

Shiko looked up at Miya, gave her back the book bag, and bowed in respect to her. Miya held the hand he kissed close to her chest as she smiled and blushed some more.

"Miya, our Princess, we have you in our grasp after such a long journey to find you."

Masaro and the other guy stood right next to him in a complaining sort of manner, "hey!"

Shiko looked the other two with such cold eyes and a harsh tone, "you must always be charming and respectful to our Princess."

Masaro had an anime sweat drop going down the side of his head with little beady dotted eyes while the other guy spoke up.

"Don't you think I know that!?"

Miya looked at him carefully as well. He had a hairstyle much like that of Ryou (from Tokyo Mew Mew-he's hot!) with a ponytail and hair color of dark blue with honey yellow eyes. His shirt was also similar to that of Ryou's but with a difference in color … the color of the black shirt was indigo blue (style the same) the black dress shoes were dark blue almost black, the pants were still white and the red collar was a thin black string holding on a silver dragon.

He turned back to Miya and bowed as she stared at him, "gomen Princess."

Masaro yanked on his neck collar while yelling at him the same time, "she doesn't like being called Princess, Shinya."

Shinya spun around and grabbed Masaro's shirt, "get out of my way Masaro!"

The two started to get into another fight as Shiko rubbed his forehead and sighed as Miya looked up at him.

"Those two fight more than cat and dogs do."

Miya smiled and turned on her heel turning towards the direction of her apartment building. Shiko held out his hand and called out her name as Masaro and Shinya stopped fighting and turned towards her, "Miya!"

She turned back around and smiled, "see you at school Masaro!"

He blushed a bit as he saw Miya walk off. Both Shiko and Shinya looked at him as they looked at each other, nodded their heads once, and pulled Masaro off by arms as he complained the entire time.

* * *

Miya reached her apartment building and sighed with relief as she walked inside the main room, checked her mail box, turned to the elevator, pushed the button and walked inside pushing the 6th floor button. The doors closed as she leaned against the wall and sighed again. 

When she closed her eyes again she heard strange voices in her head. She opened her eyes back up at the 'bing' and walked towards her door.

"Where'd they go?"

Miya started looking for her keys when Usagi came out of Chiba-san's apartment.

"Miya-chan!"

Miya looked up, "dumpling. What are you doing here? Visiting Chiba-san?"

Usagi blushed a little as she pulled something out of her pocket, "I think you dropped this at the studio."

It was Miya's key, "ah! Arigato!"

Miya took it, opened her door, and thanked her again, "arigato ordango."

Usagi peeked into the room as Chiba-san opened the door and leaned against the door frame, "I should thank you Miya-chan for saving Usa-ko from Snow Queen today."

Miya's eyes grew big as she stared at Chiba-san, "how'd you-?"

He held up a hand while smiling at her, "Usa-ko told me."

Miya looked back at Usagi who entered her apartment and walked towards the sliding glass window.

"Dumpling," Miya said taking off her contacts then walking towards her.

"I saw …" she said looking up at the starry sky, "… that red butterfly."

"What butterfly Usa-ko?"

She turned back around while still standing by the window, "I saw one like that when Seiya was here."

Both Miya and Chiba-san looked at each other then Usagi with a confused look until Usagi smiled and waved a hand, "don't worry about it then."

She started to move away from the window when it suddenly opened and something grabbed Usagi and pulled her out the window.

Both Miya and Chiba-san ran over towards the window calling her name as they looked up/out and saw Usagi being lifted towards the roof.

"Miya-chan, let's go get her back!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

Shi-gentleman/samurai 

Ko-child

Shin-humility/be careful/discrete

Ya-to be (I was thinking 'to be discrete')


	9. Saving Usagi

When Chiba-san and Miya got to the roof of their building they saw Hideaki using some kind of weird grip to hold Usagi over the edge of the building dangling in mid-air.

"Usa-ko!"

"Usagi-san!"

"Mamo-chan! Miya-chan!"

Hideaki laughed a little as he focused more on Miya and Chiba-san than he did on Usagi.

"You earthlings are so pitiful. Trying to save each other for the sake of 'good', ha! What a laugh … say good-bye to your friend."

"You let her go," Chiba-san said taking a step forward.

Hideaki made a look that shown no concern then rolled his eyes looking back at Usagi loosing his grip a bit.

"I'm warning you!"

Miya saw that Chiba-san reached inside his coat and pulled out a red rose. She stared at the rose as it changed color and made a light go around him.

Usagi looked up, closed her eyes, and yelled with all her might, "Tuxedo Mask!"

When the light died down Chiba-san was transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Hideaki had shown little surprise on his face while Miya's eyes were filled with surprise while her face was calm.

T.M. (Tuxedo Mask) made several roses come to his closed hand and threw them at Hideaki.

He gave a smirk, removed his grip from Usagi, and dodged all the roses. Usagi began to fall as Miya ran right over to the edge, jumped off, and transformed into Himi.

"Himi-chan!"

"Transform Usagi-san! Star Whip!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!"

Just as Usagi was done transforming Himi's non-fired whip wrapped itself around her stomach. Himi pulled Sailor Moon up, grabbed her hand, turned and did the same thing as her whip took hold of something. Himi felt the change in pressure then moved her arm down as the both of them went back up.

"Are you ok Sailor Moon?"

"Hai! Arigato Himi-chan!"

* * *

Both Hideaki and T.M. was arm in arm in combat when the two moved up above the roof and separated. The guys saw, Hideaki punched him in the stomach, and jumped up aiming for Himi. She saw him come close as she pulled her whip off of whatever it grabbed hold of and made it turn back into a fire whip. 

"Star Fiery Surge!"

Her whip made several loops aiming for Hideaki as he dodged the first three and got ever closer to Himi.

"Got you!"

Moon was already on the ground by this time recovering from her 'elegant' landing, looked up, and took aim with her weapon.

"Starlight Honeymoon … Therapy Kiss!"

The attack hit Hideaki right in the back as he yelled in pain making Himi drop back down to the ground then ran over towards the couple.

"You ok Himi," T.M. asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head and turned back around to see that the attack Sailor Moon did made a spiral burn mark on his back while his shirt a little bit ripped.

"Want another shot," both Sailor Moon and Himi yelled in unison at Hideaki.

He stopped yelling and turned around with a strained face, "how dare you!"

He held both hands together as a strong black wind blew at the trio. Hideaki's eyes became a bit beady with both anger and pain as his power intensified a bit.

Himi held her arms in front of her face while the wind became stronger and stronger. She heard Sailor Moon scream as T.M. grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Himi looked out of the coner of her eye to see that they were ok and that three figures appeared in front of her.

"Star … Aqua Arrow."

"Star … Aerial Strike!"

"Star … Bararyu Attack!"

Hideaki's trio hit made the wind die off almost immediately as Himi, Sailor Moon, and T.M. sighed with relief.

"Are you ok Princess?"

Himi looked up and saw Kawasaka with two other guys that looked oddly familiar.

The tallest one had pure dark emerald colored hair and eyes of a honey-brown colored mix. The other one had dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

"Himi! Dijoubou?"

She stood up and rubbed her forehead, "un. I'm fine. Who are you?"

The tallest one bowed a little as she stared at them, "we are here to protect you at all times Princess."

* * *

Bara-rose

Ryu-dragon/imperial

Ok here I was thinking of 'rose dragon attack' since roses are of the earth (duh) and a dragon can represent both air and earth so that's why I thought of a earth dragon instead of 'rose imperial attack' … although that sounds better. Try thinking of another word starting with 'a' that means a certain weapon-it's hard. When I looked it up I managed to narrow it down (or find) 'attack' and 'ache'. If I get some reviews about this then I'll change it up since I'm all mashed up from thinking so hard about it. If you like a certain saying then please put it in a reply.

Arigato Everyone,

Renea-lilith

* * *


	10. Charaters So Far

I know it's been a long time since I really updated anything … but just in case I lost anyone on the way, here's a super small re-cap of the charaters so far in the story besides the main ones.

* * *

Miya Akakoumi – a princess and sister of … singing star in the making, neighbor to Chiba Mamoru, lost her memory of her planet and her past, likes being alone more than half of the time, and becomes Himi. Scout of fire … an arm length miniature staff with a star at the bottom end with attacks such as Star Fiery Surge, Warming Shooting Stars and Star Whip. Black hair and red eyes when in normal form but had purple colored eyes in school while transformed she has red hair and blue eyes.

Masaro Shirokousaka – one of Miya's 'protectors' … open minded and kind but shallow when around people, fights with Shinya a lot, and becomes Kawasaka. Scout of water and powered by ice … when he closes his fist water forms into a bow and arrow then harden once ready to use with the attack Star Aqua Arrow. Brunette colored hair and orange eyes when in normal form but had hazel brown with sea green eyes in school while transformed he has dark orange hair and hazel yellow-tan brown mixed color.

Shiko Aokouno (last: Blue light field) – another one of Miya's 'protectors' … very respectful of Miya, quiet and smart, the tallest out of the three guys, tries to keep the peace but just really watches, and becomes Keno (tree/wood field). Scout of the earth … attack is Star Bararyu Attack. Dirty blonde-super light brunette mixed hair and pure dark emerald colored eyes in normal form while transformed had dark emerald colored hair with honey-brown eyes.

Shinya Gurokouyama (last: Black light mountain) – the last of Miya's 'protectors' … the shortest out of the three, quick to judge and hot-headed, and becomes Tenyama (sky mountain). Scout of the air … attack is Star Aerial Strike. Dark blue hair with honey yellow eyes in normal form while transformed had dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

Akagane (meaning red gold) – Miya's manager … he's more of a suck up than anything else. He cares for Miya although he never shows it, a busybody and has to know everything even before it happens … kind of hard if you ask me but that's him.

Yuri – likes to over do things a bit … daddy's little girl as some might put it. With that said, she's rich because of her father's record company and she thinks she's popular but truth is she's just a royal bitch. Always rude and sarcastic towards Miya but has an odd sense of caring for people. Ear length curly hair and wears a lot of make up. Quick to notice things and comes up with ideas really fast … most of which are evil based but still quick to act.

Hideaki – short navy blue hair, green eyes, and a lot of attitude … when things don't go the way he wants them to then he complains like a little kid wanting candy after a cavity pulled. His power comes more of the wind and earth but gains more power if he ever touches thorny vines.

* * *

Thank you again for re-reading this. Now if you don't mind I have a story to complete.

* * *


	11. Memory Half Recovered

Ok this takes place after the Sailor Moon capture … she's safe-as always. Miya's a little in shock because her memory came back about her last night and well …

Miya sat on a grassy hill with her long black hair pulled into two separate hoops; a light breeze carried it along to her side. A sweet innocent smile was on her face as she had her red eyes closed enjoying the feeling.

Suddenly the clear blue sky changed to grey. Miya opened up her eyes, looked up at the sky then heard some kind of loud bang. She looked straight ahead as the village below her suddenly engulfed itself in flames.

Miya's eyes widened as she stood up and watched as she couldn't believe what was happening to her people. The blaze of the fire reflected itself in her eyes as she continued to stare until three scouts came from the village and up towards her side.

It was Keno who bowed before real fast and took hold of her hand.

"Your sister has ordered us to get you away from here as fast as we can."

Miya picked up her long red and white skirt as Keno made her run towards a shaft-it had one door and no windows and made out of a crystal like appearance.

They went in as Kawasaka pushed the door shut, put a large crystal board on the door and held it in place as he yelled to the other two, "we mustn't let them get to her!"

A loud bang hit the door as Kawasaka put all his might into holding the door while Keno let her hand go and pushed up against the wall.

Tenyama made Miya go towards the back of the shaft and made her look at him, "listen to me."

"Miya listened to him, "I am."

Tenyama held her shoulders kind of tight as he told her, "you must get to safety … we can't save this planet if you're hurt ok?"

Miya's ears heard Kawasaka and Keno yell in pain as they called out their attacks and yelled in pain again.

Tenyama placed his hands on either side of her face and made sure that she looked him straight in the eyes, "your memory will be lost once you get to safety but this night will haunt your dreams until you remember."

Her eyes widened with sadness as the wind suddenly picked up. Tenyama let her go and readied her to depart from the planet by protecting her. He stood his ground and called out his weapon from his hand.

"You have your sisters eyes Himi," he said bracing himself, "but your name is Miya Akakoumi!"

* * *

Miya sat up in bed rather abruptly … breathing hard and more in a state of shock and fear than anything else at that point. Some loose hair fell over her left shoulder as the rest loosely fell down her back.

Some sweat drops lingered on her forehead as her bangs stayed in place where the sweat was. She blinked a couple of times and put a hand over her chest trying to calm herself down.

Miya pulled the covers off her legs and stood up walking over to her bathroom. She switched on the light as she closed her eyes tight, "bright."

The water came on and splashed her face, turned off the water, walked back to the door, turned the light off, and sighed with relief.

Miya pulled on her silk pale purple one piece nightgown a little, sat down on her bed, and wove the hair that fell over her shoulder in her fingers.

"Why does that dream still happen? It's been three days since Usa-chan was captured … I regained my memory but why do I still have that dream?"

* * *

The weekend morning came as Miya pulled open her window curtains and saw a dark shadow suddenly disappear before her eyes. She steadied and focused her eyes and saw a light post outside her window, "a spy?"

Miya heard a knock on the door, turned and calmed her face, "coming!"

She walked over towards the door, unlocked it and peeked through to see the girls standing there … Usagi missing at the moment … but everyone else there.

"What do you want," she asked opening the door a bit more showing off her pjs.

"You're still sleeping," Ami asked looking over Miya's shoulder and into her dark house.

"Yeah I kind of was … I have trouble sleeping at night because of a recurring dream," she said rubbing her bangs.

Rei pushed open the door, "then get up if you're already awake. The week's finally here!"

An hour later Miya was in the main lobby with Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako while they were waiting for Usagi. Miya had her sunglasses on the top of her head holding back some of her bangs with cold calm look to her face.

Usagi came out five minutes later holding onto Chiba-san's arm.

"Ok we can go now," Usagi said with a smile on her face.

Miya took her glasses off, rubbed her bangs, and put them back on.

"You really do look like Seiya Miya-chan," Minako said holding onto her arm.

Miya looked at her and read a weird rustling sound from the tree across the street. She changed her focus to the tree just as a bright object came out of it.

Miya pushed Minako behind her and used a handheld fireball to destroy the object that turned out to be a long sharp chunk of ice.

The girls gave a small cry as Miya steadied herself again a new enemy showed themselves in front of the now aware scouts.

* * *


	12. New Chapter after years away

I'm sorry that I haven't written here in years, but my friend encouraged me to write some more so we could do our own manga one of these days. So when that day finally comes at least I have an idea of what to write about. Thanks to my loyal readers (as far as I know of only two) but I hope you haven't given up on me or my stories. Thanks again for being patient with me. Also I'm sorry that it's short but I have another story that I'm slowly working on but I've hit writers black on this again. Gomen!

* * *

Masaro, Shiko and Shinya were following Miya's orders of not interruping her at her place but they were walking that way anyways. "So why are going to see Princess at a time like this," Masaro asked looking up at the sky seeing how sunny it was. He losened up his button up shirt a little and pushed his sunglasses up a little as he then stared back at his 'brothers'.

"We want to make sure that Princess is okay eventhough those crazy girls go to her next door neighbor's place," Shiko said pushing up his sunglasses too.

"I personally would like to know where she lives and how she interacts with such common folk," Shinya said putting his sunglasses on after wipeing them off.

Masaro felt weird doing even just that but he wanted tomake sure that nobody hurt her. Just then a flock of birds flew by and in a hurry as the boys heard screming and began to run. When they finally made it to where the screams came from there they saw Hime, the scouts and T.M. fighting a black diamond crature. They looked at each other, nodded, and turned into their alternate forms. Once transform they ran out calling their attacks and hit the creature in the side.

"Hime dijoubou?"

"Un," she said bracing herself, "took you three long enough to get here.

"We just got here but we'll explain once we finish this creature off," Kawasaka said drawing upon his weapon again.

Keno and Tenyama combined their attack into one, "Star .. Arieal Rose Formation!" This attack looked like a lightning bolt as rose thrns formed around the creature holding it down in it's place. Hime and Kawasaka combined their attacks as well, "Star .. Aqua Whip!" This attack was like severl suges of whip like water things that hit the creature several different times causing the thing to disappear.

Before the scouts could even manage an 'all right' they heard laughing and from above there became a woman holding her hand to her face and the other on her hip, "so you are the ones Hideaki keeps mentioning about. You pathetic excuse for girls and boys, you sorry group of children."

But as she said that she too vanished as quickly as she came. Everyone calmed down a little bit figureing that everything was okay for the time being. But just as before the same dark figures watched them leave. But this time instead of moving back into the dark they came into better light showing us that they WERE the Star Lights.

"So," Seiya said moving his bangs, "Miya-chan has met Usagi and her friends.

"Seems that way," Yaten said looking away, "Miya-chan has a lot more time to figure out her sister though."

"What do we do now Seiya," Taiki asked looking at him, "how much longer do we have to wait?"

Seiya watched the grop until they were out of eyesight, "the next time Miya-chan is alone then."

They moved back into the darkness after that and vanished.


End file.
